At present, a screen of an electronic device presents different colors mainly by mixing three colors of RGB. B represents high-energy short-wavelength blue light, and too much blue light will cause eye diseases, such as maculopathy. Therefore, many manufacturers adopt ways to filter part of the blue light to protect users' eye health.
However, when part of the blue light B is filtered, there may be a need to improve adjusting color temperature of the screen.